Love Celeb
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = Akiko Star Comics | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Shōjo Comic | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = May 1, 2004 | last = 2006 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} is a shōjo manga series created by Mayu Shinjo. Sakuya Ookochi, the main character from ''Sensual Phrase, also makes an appearance in this manga, as does Hakuron from the later spin-off Haou Airen. Story Nakazono Kirara is an aspiring starlet. She used to think she'd do whatever it took to get a starring role in a drama and have a CD. But her manager, Hanamaki, proves her wrong when he sends her into a room full of horny producers to sleep her way into a role! Kirara wants no part of it! She's a virgin, and these guys are scary!! Especially the silver-haired one named Gin... He seems to be in charge. But he lets Kirara leave the party with her virginity and his phone number, and it seems like nothing lost, nothing gained... until Kirara is suddenly the most famous new starlet for no apparent reason!? Characters ;Kirara Nakazono :A 16-year-old aspiring singer-actress. Because of her lack of success, her manager, Hanamaki, tells her to sell her body to a person of authority, who happens to be Gin. Cheerful and clumsy, she has a talent for singing which is proven by Sakuya on his visit to Japan. She likes Gin but she's discouraged to tell him because of their status in life. She wants to quit the business in chapter 20. A while after she says that she wants to quit, she takes it back and decides that she wants to be a top idol. Gin tells her to quit being an idol but she chooses not to which makes him mad and he hurts her. He later decides that he loves her too much and that he wants her back. She forced herself to stop loving him but in the end she goes back to him. Her feelings for Gin are very strong. ;Ginzou "Gin" Fujiwara :Very influential in show business, said to be "the most powerful man in Japan". He is the grandson of a prime minister and the son of a rich businessman as well as a politician. He saves Kirara from being ravished by another guy, then afterwards almost ravishes her himself. He thinks that money can buy anything; even a person's heart. But when Kirara comes into his life, his viewpoint on people changes. He's an overly confident person and the only person who can boss him around is Sakuya. He seems to idolize him and want to be just like him someday. He does not understand his own feelings and sometimes wonders why he puts up with Kirara rather than going out with beautiful celebrities. He eventually comes to his senses and realizes his true feelings for Kirara. He searches for Kirara since she was at the place she said but gets irrated and says he shouldn't have fallen in love, and questions her faith in him. He figures out that he truly loves her even though he abuses her and yells at her at times. He gives her a ring at the end ;Hanamaki Ryoutaro :Kirara's manager. At first he tells Kirara to give her virginity up to Ginzou, but after learning that Ginzou is a "virgin killer" and that he loses interest in his conquests after having sex with them, he then tries to prevent Gin and Kirara from having sex. He gives Kirara sex lessons and punishes her for disobedience. He wants to have Kirara for himself in chapter 20 and when she says she wants to quit the business he says he won't hold back. He's been in love at first sight with Kirara. ;Matoko Jingu : a son of rich family who appears to lust for Kirara to become his lover and want Gin's downfall but in fact he is just a nice guy who only wants to find a suitable bone-marrow donor for his love. ;Rumriko Matoko's sweetheart who treated him as her older brother and suffered from leukemia and dreamed to marry Matoko Media Manga The manga of Love Celeb was collected in seven bound volumes: # ISBN 4-09-138483-8 Published on September 24, 2004 # ISBN 4-09-138484-6 Published on December 20, 2004 # ISBN 4-09-138485-4 Published on March 24, 2005 # ISBN 4-09-138487-0 Published on June 24, 2005 # ISBN 4-09-138488-9 Published on August 26, 2005 # ISBN 4-09-138489-7 Published on December 20, 2005 # ISBN 4-09-130367-6 Published on March 24, 2006 Drama CDs Love Celeb was adapted as a series of three drama CDs: # Released on March 25, 2005 # Released on July 22, 2005 # Released on July 22, 2006 References External links * [http://www.mayutan.com/works_e/loveceleb.html Love Celeb] on Mayu Shinju's official website. Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 2004 de:Love Celeb es:Love Celeb fr:Love Celeb ja:ラブセレブ th:เลิฟเซเลบ